Morgenrot
by Amunet
Summary: Harry x Draco ShonenAi Story: Etwas leicht poetisches, gewürzt mit Romantik. Um den Inhalt genauer zu beschreiben ist die FF zu kurz, also lesen. smile


**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Morgenrot

**Story:** Etwas leicht poetisches, gewürzt mit Romantik. Um den Inhalt genauer zu beschreiben ist die FF zu kurz, also lesen. smile

**Pärchen:** Harry X Draco

**Warnung:** Yaoi / Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. smile

**

* * *

**

****

**Morgenrot**

Wenn die Nacht vorüber ist und der Tag beginnt, dann ist die Welt eingetaucht im Morgenrot. Ein Wort, das man zärtlich mit der Zunge bricht, dessen Klang einem bei genauem Zuhören voll Sehnsucht stimmt. Morgenrot, ein Wort, das so viele Erinnerungen in sich birgt. Ich erinnere mich an Berührungen, Gefühle und Worte voller Liebe. An Stöhnen und Keuchen, an zwei verschwitzte Leiber und den feuchten Beweis von ausgetauschter Zärtlichkeit. Ich erinnere mich an dich.

Es gab nur diesen einen Augenblick der Leidenschaft zwischen uns, den einen Moment in dem unsere Herzen im gleichen Takt schlugen, näher als irgendetwas anderes, als unsere Gedanken zum Stillstand kamen. Es war kein besonderer Tag und keine besondere Nacht. Auch war es nicht mein erstes Mal, ebenso wenig wie das deine. Wir hatten beide schon eine Menge Frösche geküsst, männliche wie weibliche und dennoch war es etwas Besonderes. Für mich war es etwas Besonderes.

Immer schon hatte ich dich gehasst, ebenso wie du mich. Wir ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, einander fertig zu machen. Es lag in unserem Blut, in unserer so unterschiedlichen Erziehung. Doch dann, in unserem 6. Schuljahr, änderte sich alles. Mir war stärker als irgendjemand anderem bewusst, dass du etwas plantest, was den Untergang von uns allen förderte. Ich kannte dich einfach zu gut und meine Ahnung sollte sich schließlich bewahrheiten.

Lange hörte ich nichts von dir und ebenso lange dachte ich auch nicht mehr an dich. Der Krieg hatte Einzug gehalten. Unsere Welt drehte sich wie wirbelnde Kreise aus Schmerz, Leid und Tod. Erst als alles, was mir jemals etwas bedeutet hatte zerstört war, kam der Sieg für uns – er schmeckte bitter. Ich konnte nicht mehr erkennen, weshalb sich das alles gelohnt haben sollte. Meine besten Freunde, die Familie, welche ich als die meine anerkannt hatte, sie waren tot – ausnahmslos. Der Mann meines Schicksals hatte sie mir genommen, mit solch einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass es mir fast ein Genuss war, als ich ihn tötete. Nie zuvor hatte ich jemanden so gehasst, nicht einmal dich.

Doch inmitten meines zerstörten Lebens, als alle guten Erinnerungen wie Schutt und Asche vor mir lagen, tauchtest du wieder auf. Das Aufeinandertreffen unserer Blicke, war wie zwei Blitze, die sich miteinander verflochten. Ich war drauf und dran, dir einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, als du im gebührlichem Abstand stehen bliebst und „Hallo, Harry" sagtest. Zwei Worte, mehr nicht, nur zwei kleine Worte und sämtlicher Zorn war verraucht.

Meiner Miene musstest du das entnommen haben, denn die Distanz zwischen uns verringerte sich. Ich war unsicher, was du von mir wollen könntest und ich traute dir nicht. Woher hätte ich auch Vertrauen nehmen können, wenn ich in meinem Leben schon so oft verraten wurde? Ich war von den Menschen verraten worden, die ich am meisten liebte, denn sie war gegangen, obwohl sie versprochen hatten, für immer zu bleiben. Sie hatten mich einfach in dieser trostlosen Welt zurückgelassen.

„Was willst du?", fauchte ich dich, plötzlich wieder wütend, an. Die Bitterkeit konnte ich trotz meiner Aggression nicht aus meiner Stimme verbannen, sie war ein Teil von mir geworden.

„Von vorne anfangen."

Ich musste lachen. „Und was bitte, willst du dann von mir?"

„Mich entschuldigen, für all das, was ich dir angetan habe."

„Red nicht so einen Scheiß, Malfoy, oder denkst du, ich würde dir glauben?"

„Nein, und das erwarte ich auch nicht. Ich…" Auf einmal wirktest du unsicher, gerade so, als ob du bereuen würdest, hierher gekommen zu sein. „Ich… Ach vergiss es." Abrupt drehtest du dich um, und entferntest dich ebenso leise von mir, wie du gekommen warst. Was auch immer es war, irgend etwas bewegte mich dazu, dich aufzuhalten. Vielleicht mag es die Art gewesen sein, mit der du mich angesehen hast. Mit diesen unergründlichen Augen, die den Hochmut der Jugend abgelegt hatten, gleichwohl du ebenso wie ich erst 20 warst.

Wir landeten in meiner Wohnung. Es war unvorsichtig, doch wenn du mich hättest töten wollen, hattest du deine Chance schon gehabt, nachdem du mich auf dem Friedhof überrascht hattest. Du verzogst deine Miene etwas abschätzig, als du mein Wohnzimmer betrachtetest. Natürlich musstest du Luxus gewöhnt sein und mein Appartement war nur Mittelklasse, doch ich war überrascht, dass du deinen Mund diesbezüglich hieltest.

„Also Malfoy, dann fang mal an." Provokant setzte ich mich auf meine Couch, der Tatsache durchaus bewusst absolut unhöflich zu sein, da ich dir nicht einmal ein Glas Wasser anbot.

Du erzähltest lange.

Ich wusste nicht weshalb, aber irgendwann hörte ich auf, gedanklich deine Erzählung zu ergänzen oder zynische Kommentare einzuwerfen. Was du mir erzähltest, klang ebenso schrecklich, wie das, was ich erlebt hatte. Wieder einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass der Krieg mit seinem Grauen nicht nur auf einer Seite zugeschlagen hatte. Selbst für dich, als Sohn eines Todessers, war er ein Albtraum gewesen, und auch du hast deine seelischen Narben behalten. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir warst du dabei, dein Leben neu auszurichten. Du badetest nicht im Selbstmitleid wie ich es tat und bewiesest zum ersten Mal, dass auch Slytherins mutig sein konnten. In dieser Nacht kam ich mir erbärmlicher vor, als jemals zuvor.

Dann kam der Augenblick, an dem du fertig warst mit erzählen und Stille breitete sich zwischen uns aus. Es war unbehaglich und ich wusste, was du erwartetest – du wolltest, dass ich mich dir ebenso offenbarte, wie du dich gerade mir. Etwas in mir zögerte. Zum einen gab es den Wunsch, mir den Schmerz von der Seele zu reden und zum anderen war da das ausgeprägte Bedürfnis, mich vor weiterem Schmerz zu schützen. Du erkanntest mein Problem und als du es mir auf den Kopf zusagtest, fragte ich mich, seit wann du so verflucht scharfsichtig geworden bist und dann fiel mir auf, dass du es schon immer gewesen warst. Jede deiner spitzen Bemerkungen, die mich damals verletzt hatte, war deiner scharfen Beobachtungsgabe zu verdanken gewesen. Mir wurde bewusst, dass es so vieles gab, dass wir aneinander nicht kannten. Vielleicht war es diese Erkenntnis oder die Tatsache, dass du von deinem Sessel aufstandest und dich direkt vor mir auf den Boden setztest, deine Augen fest auf mich gerichtet, dass mein Schutzwall bröckelte und auch ich begann zu erzählen.

Ich redete bis tief in die Nacht, während du mir aufmerksam zuhörtest. Du unterbrachst mich nicht ein Mal und ich war dir dafür äußerst dankbar. Hättest du mich unterbrochen, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte. Gerade war ich dabei, zu erzählen wie sehr mich der Verlust von Ron und Hermine getroffen hatte, der Verlust der Weasleys und natürlich auch der Verlust von Sirius, als du deine Hand ausstrecktest und über meine Wange streicheltest. Erst da bemerkte ich, dass ich weinte. Es war mir unangenehm, dass ich ausgerechnet vor dir die Tränen verlor, die ich in den letzten Monaten so mühsam zurückgehalten hatte. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich überhaupt wieder weinte. Ich hatte schon geglaubt, der Krieg hatte mir diese Fähigkeit geraubt.

Deine andere Hand fand alsbald den Weg auf meine andere Wange und deine Daumen strichen mir die Tränen sanft weg, bis keine weiteren mehr kamen.

„Harry", flüstertest du leise, „es tut mir so leid." Ich glaubte dir. In deinen Augen stand eine Aufrichtigkeit geschrieben, die ich dir nicht zugetraut hätte und so ließ ich es zu, dass du mich zu dir auf den Boden in eine warme Umarmung zogst. Es tat gut, endlich wieder die Wärme eines Menschen zu spüren und komischerweise fühlte ich mich bei dir geborgen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange du mich so hieltest, doch als du mein Gesicht zu dir drehtest, war es, als würde ich dich zum ersten Mal sehen. Du warst so schön, deine Augen, deine Lippen. Wir küssten uns zärtlich und keusch, sahen uns danach wieder in die Augen und ich konnte ein Gefühl in den deinen entdecken, das in mir ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln wachrief. Wieder küsstest du mich und ich seufzte auf, als deine Zunge zaghaft um Einlass bat. Mein Denken war ausgeschaltet. Ich spürte nur noch dich und dieses längst verloren geglaubte Gefühl, dass mein Herz auszufüllen drohte, bis es fast zerplatzte.

Was folgte, war ein Liebesakt wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Wir liebten uns immer und immer wieder zärtlich und leidenschaftlich zugleich, bis die Nacht zu verblassen drohte. Du sagtest mir Worte unter stöhnen und wispern, die ich mir von dir nie zu erträumen gewagt hätte, und als du es tatest, erkannte ich, dass ich ebenso für dich empfand. Tief in meinem Herzen vergraben, da wusste ich, dass es immer schon so gewesen war. Wir waren wie die Motten gewesen, die es zum tödlichen Licht trieb. Wir hatten noch nie voneinander lassen können, ob wir uns damit verletzten oder nicht.

Dann kam der Morgen. Wir lagen nackt, eng aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Boden, während das Morgenrot unsere Körper zum Glühen brachte. Und wieder warst du es, der das Wort ergriff.

„Harry, ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich werde wieder kommen." Wir wussten beide, dass du logst. Du würdest nach Hause gehen und dein Leben wieder aufrichten, so wie ich das meine, denn immerhin hattest du mir gezeigt, dass es noch etwas gab, wofür es sich zu Leben lohnte. Doch weder in deinem noch in meinem perfekten Weltbild war Platz für unsere Liebe. „Wirst du auf mich warten?"

„Das werde ich." Es war ein Schwur an den ich mich immer hielt.

Dieser eine Augenblick der Leidenschaft zwischen uns, war zugleich auch die einzige Nacht, in der wir zu unseren Gefühlen stehen konnten. Weshalb wir uns losgelassen hatten, uns diesen Schmerz der Leere hinterlassend, vermag ich nicht zu erklären, doch wir spürten beide, dass unsere Zeit noch nicht gekommen war.

Viel habe ich seit dieser Nacht von dir gehört, doch immer war es nur belangloses, das nur an der Oberfläche kratzte. So bekam ich mit, wie dich das Zaubergamot nach einer langen gerichtlichen Phase, wieder als vollwertiges Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft akzeptierte und die Vorwürfe, welche gegen deinen Vater gerichtet waren, wurden von deinen Schultern genommen. Nicht länger musstest du für die Untaten von Lucius büßen und sämtliche Besitztümer der Malfoys wurden wieder an dich zurückgegeben. Als ich diese Neuigkeit im Tagespropheten lass, amüsierte ich mich gut, denn ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft es für unseren Minister gewesen sein musste, all die Kostbarkeiten und Reichtümer wieder rauszurücken.

Auch erfuhr ich, dass du dir einen Namen als Zaubertrankexperte gemacht hattest. Offenbar hattest du dieses Fach in der Schule tatsächlich geliebt und deine guten Noten nicht nur durch Snape erhalten. Noch eines dieser Missverständnisse aus unserer Schulzeit, dass ausgeräumt wurde. Dann hörte ich noch, dass du aktiv am Wiederaufbau der Zauberergesellschaft behilflich warst und noch bist und ich war ausgesprochen überrascht, als man mir sagte, du hättest sogar ein Kinderheim aufgebaut.

Unzählige Fassetten entdeckte ich an dir, ohne dass du es wissen konntest und mit jeder neuen Nachricht bedauerte ich es mehr, dass ich dich hatte gehen lassen. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, ein Teil deiner Welt zu sein und wie sehr sehnte ich mich nach dir. Ich hatte dir versprochen zu warten und das tat ich auch. Kein Mensch, ob Frau oder Mann, ob Muggel oder Zauberer schaffte es in den vergangen drei Jahren mein Herz zu erobern. Wie konnten sie auch? Du hattest mein Herz mit dir genommen.

In so manch einer Nacht saß ich wie betäubt am Fenster meines kleinen Hauses, den Blick starr auf den schwarzen Himmel gerichtet. Es waren jene Nächte, an denen ich mich besonders nach dir sehnte. Nächte, in denen mein Herz förmlich nach deiner Wärme und Zuneigung schrie und ich mich krampfhaft fragte, ob auch du mich vermisstest. Aber jede Nacht löste sich im Morgenrot wieder auf und jedes Morgenrot erinnerte mich daran, wie schön deine Haut in diesem warmen Licht ausgesehen hatte. Erst das grelle Licht der Tagessonne vermochte es, in diesen Momenten meine Gedanken an dich zu unterbinden und mein eigenes Leben weiterzuleben.

Es war einer dieser Morgen, als die Sonne noch hinter dem Horizont ausharrte und der Himmel noch in roten und orangen Tönen gebadet war, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt am Fenster zu sitzen. Eine plötzliche Unruhe hatte sich zu meiner Sehnsucht hinzu geschlichen und ich ging die Treppe hinunter, hinaus ins Freie und betrat meinen Garten. Das feuchte Gras kitzelte unter meinen nackten Füßen, doch es störte mich nicht, nein es erfüllte mich eher mit einer kindlichen Freude. Die Natur so nahe bei mir zu haben, empfand ich als großes Glück und ich schloss meine Augen, um den Vögeln, die zu dieser frühen Stunde schon die ersten Lieder sangen, zu lauschen.

Ob ich ein Geräusch hörte oder eher instinktiv die Augen aufriss, kann ich nicht mehr sagen. Doch als ich es tat, stand eine Person vor mir. Du standest vor mir, eingehüllt im strahlenden Glanz des Morgenrotes. Dein Gesicht von der gleichen Sehnsucht gezeichnet wie das meine. Deine Augen mit der Liebe gefüllt, die ich auch fühlte und schon war sie wieder da, diese Spannung zwischen uns. Sie zog an uns, wie ein Band, das sich zusammenschnürte und unsere Körper gingen automatisch aufeinander zu. Wir konnten unsere Schritte nicht lenken, wir wollten unsere Schritte nicht lenken, unsere Blicke waren ineinander verflochten und ließen nicht von einander los.

Wir sagten kein Wort. Reglos standen wir uns gegenüber und dann…

Dann waren deine Lippen auf den meinen und ein Feuer brach über uns herein, das uns schier zu verbrennen drohte. All die Sehnsucht entlud sich in hitzigen Liebkosungen und noch heißeren Küssen. Wir landeten im Gras, doch selbst der kühle Tau konnte die Flammen nicht mildern. Wir vergingen uns aneinander, heiß, hungrig, gierig.

Als das Morgenrot an diesem Tag unsere Körper umschmeichelte, als es unsere Haut zärtlich neckte, wie wir fest aneinandergeschmiegt dort lagen, da wusste ich es – unsere Zeit hatte endlich begonnen. Endlich war die Zeit unserer Liebe da und in süßer Freude bemerkte ich, dass auch du dein Versprechen gehalten hattest. Du warst zurückgekehrt inmitten des Morgenrots und nach drei Jahren der Entbehrung konnten wir uns endlich wieder die Worte sagen, die unsere Herzen zum Schlagen brachten.

„Ich liebe dich."

**Ende

* * *

**

Das war's auch schon wieder von mir. Ich hoffe mein neuer Oneshot hat euch gut gefallen und auch wenn nicht, für Kommentare jeder Art bin ich offen. LG euere Amunet

* * *


End file.
